Mobile wireless electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. For example, mobile telephones, portable media players and portable gaming devices are now in wide-spread use. Unfortunately, conventional mobile telephones are not very convenient to use while driving in a vehicle. For example, selecting an entry in a contact list for purposes of initiating a telephone call is difficult and may be distracting to driving tasks. Some jurisdictions have even enacted legislation to limit or forbid the holding of a mobile telephone while driving. One attempt to overcome these issues is to use voice commands to control a mobile telephone while driving. The voice commands may be transmitted through a wireless handsfree headset, for example. However, voice command dialing only allows the user to name a specific individual (or place) to be called.